La Culpa
by Tibby-Trick
Summary: Sunako no tenía por qué sentir culpa, sin embargo aquella sensación no se iba. Y, en cierto modo, deseaba ver a Kyohei malhumorado y rechazando todo lo que no estuviese hecho por sus propias manos... KyoxSuna! Vamos hispanos! que se puede xD


La Culpa

Sunako no tenía por qué sentir culpa, pero aún así esa sensación no se iba. Y, en cierto modo, deseaba ver a Kyohei malhumorado y rechazando cualquier cosa que no estuviese hecho por sus propias manos...

* * *

Sunako miró dos veces a ambos lados antes de salir de su habitación. Extrañamente toda la casa se encontraba en silencio y sumida en una intimidante -y grandiosa- oscuridad. 

-eh?

El reloj ya marcaba las 12 del medio día. Sunako, velando por su propio bien mental, se agazapó contra las sombras más oscuras y se deslizó entre las habitaciones. No había nadie.

Según su calendario, aquella mañana debía estar repleta de multitudes enloquecidas, gritando "Kyohei" hasta quedarse mudos. Porque todos los 30 de octubre eran iguales. Su buen humor se perdía entre los manotazos de las extrañas criaturas que idolatraban al ser brillante, y eso superaba con creces lo que ella podía soportar.

Tal vez, por fin, este año todo cambiase. Ni las demás criaturas brillantes parecían haber tomado nota de un hecho tan… catastrófico como el cumpleaños de uno de los suyos, pues desde la escalera podía sentir sus ronquidos.

Estaba sola y tranquila en la cocina, preparando el desayuno para sus compañeros, mientras felizmente disfrutaba aquél día de singular paz… sin criaturas brillantes… ni chillidos… ni lloriqueos…ni hambrientos seres brillantes…

Dejó las bandejas fuera de las habitaciones, después de una juerga como la de anoche, Sunako suponía que despertarían después de la hora de almuerzo, o no despertarían nunca. Lo que supondría felicidad extra para Sunako.

Cuando la bandeja toco la puerta de Kyohei, no pudo evitar escuchar a través de la puerta sus ronquidos. Pero nada, ni un sonido provenía de su habitación. ¿Estaría triste por no haber recibido un obsequio? O tal vez porque ni siquiera ellos, sus más cercanos compañeros, recordaron su cumpleaños?

Lenta y cuidadosamente retrocedió hasta llegar a las escaleras, donde corrió hasta encerrarse a su habitación. No era su culpa de que él hubiese nacido ese día, por lo que no debía importarle una fecha como aquella. Sobretodo cuando al día siguiente era nada menos que el mejor día del año, Halloween.

Suspiró derrotada. Ni ese pensamiento parecía alegrarla (y ya tenía adornada su habitación!). Una inesperada culpa parecía haberse quedado estancada en su pecho y, contra su voluntad, vació su chanchito-alcancía y partió a la tienda de la esquina.

Necesitaba municiones.

* * *

Kyohei se despertó a las tres de la tarde y se encontró con la grata sorpresa del desayuno en su puerta. Al parecer los demás aun no se habían repuesto de la caña, ya que sus bandejas estaban tan intactas como la suya propia. Pero aquel día Kyohei sufría de un particular apetito, así que fuera de toda conciencia devoró todos los desayunos que encontró en el camino. 

Después de una fresca y revitalizante ducha, notó como su estomago parecía cobrar vida y le exigía un nuevo cargamento de alimentos.

Él sentía una extraña energía recorriendo su cuerpo, que provenía desde la oscura casa y se colaba por sus poros, haciéndolo sentir feliz. Así que silvante se dirigió al aposento sagrado de su hogar, el refrigerador.

Pero lo que encontró al llegar a la cocina, no pudo sino destruirle todo rastro de hambre que había sentido, despojándole hasta del más mínimo cabello que cubría su piel y tocándole hasta la fibra más sensible que no sabía que tenía.

* * *

-KYAAAAAAAAA!!!! 

Yuki, Rannmaru y Oda rodaron escaleras abajo siguiendo el lastimero rastro que había dejado el grito de Sunako.

Entre tropezones medios-ebrios y miradas somnolientas, descubrieron a Sunako tirada en el suelo de la cocina, desangrándose mientras Kyohei le rompía los huesos en lo que suponía ser un abrazo cariñoso.

-Kyohei, suéltala!! – Oda, siempre tan sistemático intentó quitarle de los brazos a Sunako mientras la jalaba bruscamente por los pies – no ves que la estás destrozando?

-Mira Oda – Yuki, con lagrimillas en los ojos, tuvo que sostenerse de Ranmaru ante tal espectáculo.

Y no era para menos. La cocina estaba festivamente alegrada, llena de globos de distintos colores y con una pancarta hecha a mano que rezaba "Feliz Cumpleaños, Kyohei", mientras su animada cara estaba junto a una sonriente Josephine y un serio Hiroshi.

Frente a sus admiradas caras se encontraba un esplendoroso pastel de frutilla y diferentes pastelitos, terminando con un gran jarrón de jugo natural de frutilla.

-Sunako... todo esto es por Kyohei??

Ella lanzó un lastimoso quejido que suponía ser un sí, y entonces Kyohei supo que su vida estaba completa.

-Kyohei, maldición, ponte un poco de ropa para que podamos empezar a comer - a Ranmaru la resaca no le sentaba nada de bien.

-SI!, muero de hambre!!

Sunako había sido trasladada desde el suelo a una silla en la que se estaba recuperando del trauma, no esperaba volver a ver desnudo a la criatura brillante.

_Brillante… Brillantee…_

-Brindemos por Kyohei!!

-Salud!!! – gritaron todos llevados por la emoción del momento, y ayudados por el alcohol ingerido la noche anterior.

_Brillante…_

-y por Sunako! – alabó Kyohei, pasando un brazo amistoso alrededor de Sunako, sin importarle que ella manchara con sangre su camisa y que tirase espuma por la boca. _Brillante…_

-Salud!!!

Y todos pasaron un agradable día, comiendo de la deliciosa torta que había preparado Sunako con sus ahorros de toda la vida.

-Toma

Cuando Sunako se recuperó de su estado, logró depositar un regalo mal envuelto en las brillantes manos de Kyohei –sin mirarlo a la cara- después de que los demás corrieran a sus habitaciones a aplacar sus resacas.

-qué es esto?

-por tu cumpleaños - a secas, con su graciosa cara pálida por la pérdida de sangre.

Kyohei solo rió estruendosamente guardando su regalo en uno de sus bolsillos, mientras abrazaba cariñosamente a Sunako.

-Sunako, eres genial – el torrente sanguíneo de ella no iba a soportar mucho tiempo más – pero sabes… mi cumpleaños es la próxima semana!! -tic nervioso- aun así ¡Gracias por todo!

Y con un beso en la mejilla, Kyohei partió muy satisfecho y feliz a su habitación, rememorando el grandioso día que acababa de pasar. Después de todo, Sunako era un ángel.

_Su ángel_.

Y nuestra querida amiga amante de la oscuridad se quedó tirada en medio del suelo de la cocina, desangrándose y paralizada por la anterior declaración… entonces, corrió a su habitación verificando que se había saltado una semana completa, justo la semana de exámenes que comenzaba al día siguiente.

Y Kyohei no había hecho nada por sacarla de su error.

-_yo… yo… _- Sunako trató de calmar sus convulsiones, y su mirada se posó en el chanchito roto, en el que ya no quedaba ni un zeni para sus compras de Halloween. Hasta que un _puf _se escuchó en su cerebro y Kyohei sintió miedo, mucho miedo.

-YO LO MATOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!

**FIN**

_Brillanteee!!_

* * *

El primer fic en español de Wallflower señores!!! simplemente espero que alguien lo lea xDD y pues si habla español... amaría que me dejase un comentario :D

Espero que haya sido del gusto del lector, ha salido de un momento a otro y con el sueño como que ya no pensaba muy bien. Pero cualquier cosa KyoheixSunako es bienvenida, o no? xD

Qué le habrá regalado Sunako? Kyohei aún sigue vivo? Tendrá Ranmaru ojeras luego de una noche de alcohol y karaoke? Pregúntenselo a su imaginación jojoj :D

Saludos!!!

_...Brillante..._


End file.
